Humor garing
by Uchiha Laquid
Summary: Cerita lucu buat hiburan para readers


Marini wanita pegawai sebuah kantor swasta asing pagi itu mau berangkat kerja dan lagi nunggu bus kota dimulut gang rumahnya. Seperti biasa pakaian yang dikenakan cukup ketat, roknya semi-mini, sehingga bodynya yang sexy semakin kelihatan lekuk likunya.

Bus kota datang, Marini berusaha naik lewat pintu belakang, tapi kakinya kok nggak nyampe di tangga bus. Menyadari keketatan roknya, tangan kiri menjulur kebelakang untuk menurunkan sedikit ritsleting roknya supaya agak longgar. Tapi, ugh, masih juga belum bisa naik, diulanginya menurunkan lagi ritsleting roknya. Belum bisa naik juga ke tangga bus.

Untuk usaha yang ketiga kalinya, belum sampai dia menurunkan lagi ritsleting roknya, tiba2 ada tangan kuat mendorong pantatnya dari belakang sampai Marini terloncat dan masuk kedalam bus. Marini melihat kebelakang pengin tahu siapa yang mendorongnya, ternyata ada pemuda gondrong yang cengar cengir melihat Marini.

"He, kurang ajar kau, berani2 nggak sopan pegang-pegang pantat orang !"  
Kata si pemuda kalem : "Yang nggak sopan itu situ mbak, masak belum kenal berani2 nurunin ritsleting celana gua" =)) :D

Lokasi Warteg pinggir jalan, siang hari di bulan Ramadhan.

Udin : (tampang serem) "Woi! mana nih yang punya warteg?!"

Pemilik warteg : "Aa.. ada apa, Pak?"

Udin : (membentak) "Bapak yang punya warteg ini?!"

Pemilik Warteg : "Ii..iya pak."

Udin : "Ini kan bulan Ramadhan, bulan yang suci hormati dong orang yang lagi puasa, kalo jualan boleh aja tapi pake penutup tirai kek supaya gak keliatan."

Beberapa menit kemudian. Pemilik warteg memasang tirai penutup. Kemudian Udin masuk ke dalam Warteg.

Udin : "Nah gitu dong, Pesen es Tehnya satu ya…"

Pemilik warteg : "?!"

Kabar gembira buat para pecinta gadget….demi membidik Pasar Anak Kecil, Samsung Tablet kini hadir dalam Bentuk  
Sirup …..

Ada seorang pemuda abis nonton bl*e film. Mungkin karena nafsunya udah tinggi…akhirnya dia nekat memperkosa seorang mahasiswi yang baru pulang kuliah.  
Tapi si pemuda dibayangi perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan, yang akhirnya menyerahkan diri ke polisi.  
Selama di tahanan dia terus berpikir… mungkin dia akan ditahan selama puluhan tahun dan disiksa berat.  
Pada hari persidangan.  
Hakim: "Anda telah bersalah menghancurkan masa depan seorang mahasiswi… hukumannya… tiga bulan penjara…."  
Si pemuda antara kaget dan senang….karena nggak mengira hukumannya cuman 3 bulan penjara.  
Tapi tiba-tiba hakimnya melanjutkan: "Dengan catatan, alat yang dipakai melakukan kejahatan akan disita oleh negara…"

Dalam pelajaran IPS di kelas nol kecil, Bu Guru mengenalkan jenis-jenis pekerjaan orang. Kemudian setiap anak diminta menyebutkan pekerjaan ibunya masing-masing.

Suzy : "Mamaku guru SMA."  
Budi : "Mamaku punya toko."  
Joni : "Mamaku seorang pelacur…"

Jawaban Joni membuat Bu Guru kaget gak karuan. Langsung saja Joni disuruh menghadap Bapak Kepala Sekolah. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Joni kembali ke kelas, sambil tersenyum-senyum sambil menunjukkan apel di tangannya.

Bu Guru: "Apa yang dikatakan Bapak Kepala Sekolah padamu?"  
Joni : "Setiap pekerjaan adalah mulia dan punya sumbangan pada ekonomi. Kemudian beliau minta nomor HP mama, setelah itu ngasih apel."  
Bu Guru: "?

Sepasang suami istri baru menikah, si suami ingin memberikan surprise pada istrinya, suatu hari si suami berkata kepada istrinya: "Sayang, kita pergi yuk, tapi mata kamu harus ditutup yah…!" "Kok harus ditutup sih mas…?" kata istrinya "Yah, pokoknya ada sesuatu untukmu….." Merekapun berangkat dengan menggunakan taxi, begitu sampe di tempat yang dituju mereka turun, kemudian si suami mengajak istrinya masuk ke rumah baru yang dijadikan sebagai surprise untuk istriya, tapi si suami masih belum mengijinkan istrinya membuka tutup mata.

Ternyata si istri ingin buang angin, tapi karena masih malu sama suaminya si istri pura-pura minta tolong dibikinin minuman : "Mas, ambilin saya minum dong…!"  
Suaminya kemudian pergi mengembil minuman, ketika suaminya pergi si istri buang angin "tuuuut.." Pas si suami datang membawa minuman, ternyata si istri masih ingin buang angin, akhirnya dia bilang ke suaminya … "Mas minumannya kurang manis, tambahin gula lagi yah…." Si suami pergi lagi untuk menambahkan gula pada minuman istrinya, ketika suaminya pergi si istri kentut lagi "tuuuuuut…." Kemudian si suami datang lagi untuk memberikan minuman, tapi ternyata si istri masih ingin buang angin, akhirnya dengan berberat hati si istri minta ditambahkan gula lagi, saat suami pergi istrinya kembali buang angin "Tuuuuut"

Akhirnya si istri merasa lega karena telah selesai dari keinginan buang anginnya. Ketika si suami tiba dan menyerahkan minuman, kemudian si suami membuka tutup mata si istrinya, si istri terkejut karena ternyata di rumah sudah banyak orang dan disampingnya ada mertuanya, sambil malu-malu si istri bertanya pada mertuanya "Oh Bapak, sudah lama datang..?" Kemudian sang mertua menjawab, "Sudah, sejak kentutan pertama…"

Suatu hari ada seorang banci pergi ke pemakaman..  
setelah selesai penguburan, dia langsung menghampiri pak haji.

Banci; "permisi pak.. maaf ganggu.. ekke mau tanya nih."

Pak Haji; "nanya apa ya?"

Banci; "gini pak haji. kalau wanita mati kan disebut ALMARHUMMAH.. kalo laki-laki mati disebut ALMARHUM..  
nah kalo banci mati ntar dipanggil apa dong?"

Pak Haji; "(mikir sejenak…) Hmmmm.. mungkin disebut ALUMUNIUM kalee…"

Banci; "HeLLLLLLoooowwww.. pleease dech.. pak haji,.. Ekke banci , bukan panci =)) =)).. . =D  
( º°˚˚ HªǺªǺ º°˚*\=D/  
国 \\\ º°HªǺªǺ°º

Ada seorang anak sedang belajar masak sama ibunya..*

Ibu : "Nak ikuti perintah ibu ya…"  
Anak : "Ya bu…"

Ibu : "pertama taruh wajan di atas kompor terus nyalakan kompornya., setelah itu tuang minyak ke wajan…jangan terlalu banyak… Anak : ya sudah bu…"

Ibu : "setelah panas masukan bawang merah yang sudah diris… tunggu sampe matang baru masukan bumbu halus…"  
Anak : "ya sudah bu…"

Ibu : "kalau sudah tunggu sebentar…sampai bumbu matang dan baunya harum…kalau sudah harum masukan santannya…" Anak : "Iya sudah bu…"

Ibu : "aduk aduk sampai santan mendidih…"  
Anak : "sudah mendidih bu.."

Ibu : "kalo sudah mnddih kasih salam…"  
Anak : (ngedeketin mukanya ke wajan) "ASSALAMU'ALAIKUUM…."X_X. :D

(red, daun salam)

Ternyata jenis kepribadian orang bisa dinilai dari caranya makan tahu! Ini dia contoh-contohnya:

KONSERVATIF : gigit tahu dulu, baru gigit cabe.

PROGRESIF : gigit cabe dulu, baru gigit tahu.

SPEKULATIF : begitu nemu cabe langsung main gigit dengan harapan deket situ akan ada tahu

IMAJINATIF : belum gigit cabe udah kepedesan.

OPTIMIS : yakin tahu akan segera muncul, sambil nunggu ngemil cabe dulu.

PERMISIF : tahunya dicomot orang, diem aja.

MASOKIS : gigit cabe 10 biji gak pake tahu.

OBSESIF-KOMPULSIF : sebelum makan dihitung dulu biar yakin jumlah tahunya sama dengan jumlah cabenya.

MANIPULATIF : ngerayu tukang tahu biar dapet gratisan

DRAMATIS : abis makan tahu pake cabe nangis kepedesan, trus ngesot sambil meratap ke dispenser air.

EKSIBISIONIS : sebelum makan bilang ke orang sebelah: "Lihat deh, gue mau makan tahu pake cabe."

KAPITALIS : tahunya dimakan, cabenya ditanem supaya nanti kalo numbuh bisa dijual.

FANATIK : kalo ketemu orang yg cara makan tahunya beda, marah

KRITIS : nanya: "Kenapa sih kita harus makan tahu pake cabe?"

MELANKOLIS : udah gigit cabe, eh pas mau gigit tahu kesenggol orang. Tahunya jatuh. Nangis.

LEBAY : gak brani makan tahu karena abis nerima BM tentang Bahayanya Makan Tahu Pake Cabe.

Beda PILKADA dan PIL-KB sangat tipis…

PILKADA : kalau JADI dia LUPA..  
PIL-KB : kalau LUPA dia JADI..X_X

Seorang pegawai terlambat pergi ke kantor, ia tergesa-gesa dengan motornya. Sialnya ditengah jalan terjadi razia dadakan oleh polisi.

Prriiittt.., motornya dihentikan oleh polisi. "Mana surat-suratnya!", kata polisi. Sialnya ternyata si pengendara motor itu nggak bawa SIM. "Kamu saya tilang!", seru polisi. "wah, jangan pak, damai saja ya pak..", kata si pengendara sambil memberi uang 20 ribuan. "Ya sudah, kamu pulang lagi, ambil dulu surat kelengkapan yang kurang!".

Si pengendara akhirnya pulang untuk mengambil SIM dan kembali berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja.

Priiitttt.., si pengendara diberhentikan polisi lagi. "Ada apa lagi sih pak?", kata si pengendara. "Anda tidak pakai helm!", kata polisi. Sial banget, gara-gara pulang mengambil SIM malah kelupaan helm, akhirnya si pengendara pulang mengambil helmnya setelah terkuras 20 ribu lagi.

Di tengah jalan saat kembali ke kantor, priiittttt!, "Nih.. surat-surat lengkap, helm udah bawa, serakah amat, ada apa lagi sih pak?", kata pengendara. "Surat lengkap, helm sudah dipakai.. sekarang motornya mana!?", seru polisi.

Seorang Guru matematika bertanya kepada murid-muridnya:  
Guru : "Seandainya pesawat Boeing 747 Lion Air dipiloti oleh penyabu, dan mengangkut 560 orang anggota DPR RI, meledak di ketinggian 1000 feet dan jatuh di pegunungan berbatu tajam dengan kemiringan 45 derajat, berapa kemungkinan yang selamat ?"  
Murid-murid menjawab serempak dan tegas : "Yang selamat 250 Juta rakyat Indonesia, Bu!"

Seorang Pria gemuk melihat iklan di sebuah surat kabar "Turun 5 kg dalam seminggu!", kemudian ia menelpon perusahaan pengiklan tersebut &amp; mereka mengatakan untuk siap-siap dengan pakaian olahraga besok tepat jam 06:00 pagi.

Keesokan harinya, bel pintu berbunyi tepat jam 6 pagi. Pria itu membuka pintu &amp; melihat seorang Gadis seksi dengan hanya mengenakan sepatu pink, celana pendek &amp; kaos ketat bertuliskan "Kamu Tangkap, Aku Milikmu!".

Kemudian Gadis tersebut mulai berlari, sedangkan si Pria mulai mengejarnya. Selama seminggu dia mencoba tetap tidak sanggup menangkap si Gadis. Namun dia telah kehilangan 5 kg berat badannya.

Kemudian si Pria meminta program "turun 10 kg seminggu". Keesokan paginya pada pukul 6 pagi dia membuka pintu &amp; melihat Gadis muda yang lebih seksi dari kemarin,  
mengenakan sepatu pink, celana pendek ketat &amp; kaos bertuliskan "Tangkap Aku &amp; Puaskan Aku!".

Kemudian si Gadis mulai berlari diikuti Pria yang mengejarnya. Walau tidak berhasil menangkap si Gadis, Pria itu telah kehilangan 10 kg dalam seminggu.

Dirasa program ini sangat mengagumkan, dia meminta program "turun 25 kg seminggu", tapi pihak Perusahaan itu berkata: "Sangat sulit lho Pak, Apa  
bapak benar-benar yakin?", si Pria menjawab: "IYA!"

Hari berikutnya pada pukul 6 pagi dia membuka pintu &amp; melihat seorang Gay Negro dengan badan kekar memakai  
sepatu pink, celana pendek &amp; kaos bertuliskan "Aku Menangkapmu, Kau milikku!" :D X_X Tiiidaaaakkkkkk…!:/

Dibilang ganteng, emank sich rada2 mirip apgan :D  
KaLo dibilang jelek gak jg tuh, buktinya 3 cewek rela mati demi gue…

Gini ceritanya :

Dulu waktu gue msh SMA (ketrima karna kasihan) ada 3 cewek yg rela mati demi gue.

yang pertama sebut saja namanya Anita (nama yg sebenarnya)  
gila mamen..! Body-nya yg bohai ditambah wajah yg imut bikin gue gemes pengen cubit tu pipi yg tembem pake catutan kuku (Ech…) tiap malem gue slalu sempetin telpon dia..

Gue ; hello Nita..! Aku kangen nich..

ANITA ; HEY MONYOOONK..! gak capek lu gangguin gue mulu..!?

Gue ; tapi aku kangen,

Anita ; PLISS..! Gak usah ganggu aku lagi, lama2 gue bisa stres Bunuh diri kalo terus2an kayak gini. T.T *tut…..tuuuut (hpnya mati gan!)

Segitunya-kah Anita hingga rela mati demi saya?  
(hati berkecamuk dlm kebingungan. *mau nangis bacanya)

hari berikutnya ku mulai melupakan Anita dan tak mau dia bunuh diri demi aku, alhasil gue lebih intens tuk PDKT dengan Nila, dan dihari valentine kuberanikan tuk menembaknya..

Gue ; Nila maukah kau jd pacarku?

Nila ; HAH..! Ngimpi..! Dari pada jadi pacarmu lebih baik aku mati..!

Lagi dan lagi seorang wanita rela mati demi aku, muncul pertanyaan besar dari dlm hati "apakah aku ini seorang Casanova..? Hingga mereka mau mati demi aku?"

Sejenak ku tak mau mencari kekasih lagi, karna besok UAN mau tak mau gue harus belajar dengan giat agar bisa lulus nanti..

disudut meja hpku berdering yg tak lain panggilan masuk dari Fina temen kelasku,

Gue ; halo Fin, ada apa?

Fina ; buku catetanku ada sama kamu ya?

Gue ; iya emank napa?

Fina ; BALIKIN SEKARANG JUGA..! AWAS AJA KALO GW GK LULUS BESOK.. LU HARUS IKUT BUNUH DIRI AMA GW..!

Sebegitu berarti-nya-kah diriku hingga dia mau mengajak bunuh diri aku bersama dia? Fiuuuhh ! Itulah tiga cewek yg rela mati demi gue..  
CAPEK TAU JADI DON JUAN -

Cerita Lucu terbaru

Yang ingin punya gaji tinggi… INILAH KESEMPATANMU….!

1\. Bakrie Group bagian lapangan.  
Gaji 60jt/mggu  
Tugas : nyedotin lumpur Lapindo pake sedotan es :x

2\. PT. Abon ϑî Tangerang Lulusan min D3. gaji ϑi atas 10jt. Tugasnya gampang cuma gebukin pantat sapi sampai jaϑi Abon. :]xx

3\. Staf stadion "GBK" (Gelora Bung Karno) : Gaji 15 jt  
Tugas : Motongin rumput stadion GBK pake gunting kuku. :&amp;

4\. DPU (Dinas Pekerjaan Umum) full/part time Gaji 20jt/mggu Pekerjaan jaϑi polisi tidur ϑi Pantura. :s

5\. Dunkin Donuts : Khusus cowok ! Gaji ϑi atas 12jt, brseragam †p gäk pake clana. Tugas : Bolongin Donat. :$

7\. IBF (internasional Boxing Federation) : bagian administrasi, Gaji sekitar 40jt, trsedia fasilitas apartmen ϑi USA. kerjaan mudah. Tp Test awalnya rada sulit "ngetik pake sarung tinju". :p

8\. PT. Holland bakery : Gaji besar 20jt/bln. Kerjanya gampang, Cuma niupin kincir holland sampe muter tiap нaяi.:O

9\. PT YunBo, gaji 20jt/mgg, ssuai namanya, kerjaannya ngaYun2 keBo….:'(

Si Dirun dan Moelyati berlibur ke Amerika. Di sana mereka mampir ke museum, Moelyati berdiri di depan mumi Mesir, dengan tulisan 1227BC di bawahnya.

Mulyati: "Iku maksute 1227BC opo yo?".  
Dirun: "Kowe iku panceneeee … ngono wae kok yo ora ngertiiii. Iku ra PIN Blekberine de'e":p #:-s. Ndesssooooooo….

Suatu ketika ada kunjungan dari distributor barang kebutuhan sehari-hari ke Asrama Mahasiswa. Ketika sudah banyak mahasiswa yang berkerumun, seorang SPG dengan genit menarik tangan salah seorang mahasiswa ke panggung untuk diwawancarai.  
Berikut percakapan mereka yang sempat terekam :

SPG : Mas, kalau boleh tau mandinya pake sabun mandi apa..?

Mahasiswa : Saya biasanya pake sabun Robin..

SPG : Keliatannya rambut Mas hitam mengkilat, pake shampoo apa Mas…?

Mahasiswa : Shampoo Robin…

SPG : Untuk membersihkan gigi Mas yang putih bersih itu pake odol apa Mas…?

Mahasiswa : Saya pake pasta gigi Robin…

SPG : Wah…., kelihatannya Mas ini benar2 konsumen sejati produk Robin. Nah, sekarang parfum yang Mas gunakan ini….

Mahasiswa : Saya juga pake parfum Robin….

SPG : Wah…, nyerah deh. Tapi kalo boleh tau Robin ini produk dalam negeri atau produk luar ya..? Koq saya baru dengar.

Mahasiswa : Robin itu teman sekamar saya mbak …:D

Seorang koboi preman yg menunggang kuda berhenti di sebuah kota tua. Kebetulan kota tua itu banyak dihuni oleh mantan pengutil (pencuri), yang sampai sekarang masih suka mengutil benda2x milik orang asing. Seperti biasa si koboi menambatkan kudanya di luar bar, kemudia masuk ke dalam bar. Ia memesan segelas bir dingin dan menegaknya hingga habis. Kemudia ia keluar untuk melanjutkan di sangka kudanya yg barusan ditinggal sudah hilang. Jelas aja si koboi naik pitam. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam bar lalu berteriak.

"SIAPA YANG MENCURI KUDA SAYA!"

Tidak ada yg menjawab. Semua pengunjung berpura2x tidak tahu.

"SAYA TANYA SEKALI LAGI! SIAPA YANG MENCURI KUDA SAYA?"

Suasana bar sunyi senyap.  
Beberapa pengunjung bar mulai gelisah,

"BAIKLAH . . . SAYA AKAN MINUM SEGELAS BIR LAGI. SETELAH ITU SAYA AKAN MENINGGALKAN BIR SAMPAI SAAT ITU KUDA SAYA BELUM KEMBALI . . . AWAS! SAYA AKAN MENGULANG APA YANG PERNAH SAYA LAKUKAN DI TEXAS TERPAKSA AKAN SAYA LAKUKAN ITU WALAUPUN SEBENARNYA SAYA TIDAK SUKA!"

Mendengar ultimatum koboi itu, beberapa orang mulai berdiri dari meja dan berlari meninggalkan bar dengan ketakutan. Dengan tenangnya, si koboi memesan 1 gelas bir lagi, Setelah itu ia keluar dan ternyata kuda itu sudah ada di tempatnya semula.

Bartender bar berlari menghampiri Koboi lalu berkata:  
"Nah Pak…Kuda Bapak sudah kembali.

Syukurlah tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini.  
Maafkan kami atas kelancangan kota ini"

"Ya … sudahlah… lain kali jangan sampai terulang lagi…"Jawab si koboi sambil menaiki kudanya.

Bartender: "Pak… Pak.. Boleh tahu apa yang telah anda lakukan di texas?"

"ooohhhh… kamu pgn tahu? waktu di texas..!"  
"SAYA PULANG JALAN KAKI"

Udin masuk surga dengan amal ibadah yang pas-pasan. Untunglah dosanya sedikit, jadi dia tidak perlu dihangatkan dulu di neraka.

Suatu hari ketika berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai di surga, ia terkejut melihat seorang anggota DPR yang wajahnya sering ia lihat di tv, koran dan majalah karena tersangkut kasus korupsi.

"Hm, kog dia bisa masuk surga ya? Apa mungkin dia hanya dizalimi, dituduh korupsi ya?" batin Udin.

Karena penasaran, Udin bertanya pada pos malaikat terdekat.

"Oh, orang itu? Dia emang wakil rakyat negeri kalian yang korup," kata si malaikat.

"Kog bisa masuk surga? Apa korupsi itu halal?" tanya Udin penasaran.

"Dia lagi studi banding aja kog. Besok juga udah balik lagi ke neraka."

Seorang istri baru di pecat dan gagal menagih uang PHK kepada Bosnya lalu sang istri dimaki maki suami…

suami :'BEGO lu! Kenape gak lu ambil aje barang2 kantor….!?'

Istri :'tenaaang! Anak bos sudah ku sandera.'

Suami :'kamu sekap dimana dia?'

Istri :'disini..'(sambil menunjuk perutnya …yg sudah hamil 2 bulan )

:p.=DHa..Ha=DHa°˚˚°Ha=)).

Seorang pejabat pusat saat dtg ke daerah disuguhi hiburan musik. Artis pertama muncul, cantik tp suaranya pas2an… 50% hadirin tepuk tangan. Artis ke 2 naik, wajahnya jelek, tp suaranya bgs… 65 % hadirin tepuk tangan.  
Artis 3 muncul, suaranya jelek, wajah pun gak cantik… 100% hadirin tepuk tangan. Pejabat pusat bingung, lalu bertanya pd bupati :  
"Aneh yah suara jelek, wajah gak cantik, mana badannya gembrot, tp hadirin tepuk tangan semua…." Bupati dg malu-malu menjwab : "Ya pak, dia istri saya….."\=D/

1\. Janganlah engkau MENUNTUT ILMU, krn pd dasarnya ILMU itu tdk bersalah…:O

2\. Janganlah engkau MENIMBA PENGETAHUAN, krn di dlm sumur tdk ada PENGETAHUAN….;)

3\. Janganlah engkau MEMBALAS BUDI, krn blm tentu BUDI yg melakukannya….:/

4\. Janganlah engkau ME  
NYUMBANGKAN LAGU, krn LAGU yg SUMBANG tentu tdk enak didengar…..:p  
5\. Janganlah engkau MENGURUSI TEMAN, krn blm tentu temanmu ingin berbadan KURUS…..3

6\. Janganlah engkau MEMBERITAHU orang yg brtanya, krn org itu mngkin sukanya makan TEMPE…..:O

7\. Janganlah engkau MENGARUNGI LAUTAN, percuma deh… krn KARUNG memang lebih cocok utk beras…(y)

8\. Janganlah engkau MERESAPI kata2 bijak ini, krn MERES handuk aja sulit, apalagi MERES SAPI….:D

Seorang preman berwajah garang sedang mengendarai motor Harleynya, ketika melewati seorang gadis cantik bergaun panjang yg sedang berdiri diatas jembatan layang.

Ia menghentikan motornya dan bertanya : "apa yg sedang kamu lakukan ?" Jawab sang Gadis :"saya ingin bunuhdiri"

Mengambil kesempatan ini sang preman berkata :"kalau begitu sebelum kamu melompat, berikan saya ciumanmu yg terakhir"

Sang gadis pun menciumnya. Setelah ciuman berakhir, sang preman dengan wajah berseri-seri berkata: "mengapa kamu ingin bunuhdiri ? Ciumanmu begitu panas dan menggairahkan. Pasti banyak lelaki yg akan tergila-gila dengan ciumanmu ini"

Dengan sedih sang gadis menjawab : "saya ingin bunuhdiri karena orangtua dan keluarga saya menentang saya berpakaian dan berdandan seperti wanita"

Saking susahnya cari kerja, seorang lulusan ITB akhirnya menerima kerja di kebun binatang bandung, tiap hari ia memakai kostum gorilla, (toh ga ada yang liat karena pake topeng)… mengunyah kacang dan pisang terus menerus….  
Ia berlompat lompatan dan setiap hari dengan lincahnya…dan juga dapat berhitung!,  
semenjak itu pengunjung kebun binatang bertambah banyak untuk menyaksikan gorilla yang lincah dan juga… pintar… (lha wong ITB..).  
Akhirnya pada satu hari, tibalah saat yang naas itu, waktu ia melompat lompat, ia tergelincir dan terjatuh ke kolam buaya… "Matilah aku kali ini" katanya dalam hati,….  
Ia berusaha memanjat secepat cepatnya kepinggir kolam, namun buaya lebih cepat mendekat dengan mulut menganga lebar…. Dan gigi gigi yang runcing siap merobek robek tubuhnya…. Para pengunjung berteriak ngeri ketika moncong buaya menyergapnya…  
Antara sadar dan pingsan ia mendengar bisikan dari dalam mulut buaya… "Jangan takut mas, saya dari UI…"…. :D

Seorang suami suatu hari sedang mencari surat2 dilemari pakaian istrinya dan menemukan sebuah foto laki2. Suami tersebut merasa cemburu dan marah, ia kemudian menanyakan foto tersebut kepada istrinya "Ma ini foto siapa?"  
Istrinya kaget dan sangat gugup.  
"Ini foto pacarmu ya?"  
Istrinya menjawab "bukan mas"  
"kalo bukan pacarmu ini siapa? Selingkuhanmu ya?"  
Sang istri menjadi sangat gugup "bukan mas… bukan selingkuhanku…" Mendengar jawaban sang istri suami semakin marah  
"bukan… Bukan terus ini foto siapa?"  
Sang istri dgn lirih menjawab " bukan mas … Itu… Itu aku mas… Dulu sebelum operasi ..:D

Istri : Pa, kapan dapat THR dari kantor?

Suami : kemarin, kan sudah papa kasihkan mama.

Istri : o, yang kemarin itu. kalo uang yang di laci papa itu, apa?

Suami : yang mana?

Istri : dalam amplop coklat yang diselipkan di buku, dalam laci paling bawah.

Suami : o, itu. itu uang sial.

Istri : kok, uang sial pa?

suami : iya, sudah disembunyikan masih ketahuan juga..

:D

Nenek Ani dirawat di rumah sakit. Menurut dokter, asmanya sudah semakin parah; hingga perlu dipasang saluran oksigen.

Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak bicara, dan seperti orang koma. Dikira sudah menjelang ajal, anaknya memanggilkan Pak Mudhin (tukang do'a) agar didoakan.

Sedang asyik Pak Mudhin berdoa, tiba-tiba muka nenek Ani berubah membiru seolah-olah tidak bernafas. Tangannya menggigil. Dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat nenek Ani minta diambilkan kertas dan alat tulis. Sisa tenaga yang ada, digunakan oleh nenek Ani untuk menulis sesuatu, dan memberi kertas tersebut kepada Pak Mudhin.

Sambil terus berdoa, Pak Mudhin langsung menyimpan kertas tsb tanpa membacanya; krn pikirnya, dia tidak sanggup membaca surat wasiat tsbt didepan Ani.

Tak lama kemudian nenek Ani meninggal dunia. Pada hari ketujuh meninggalnya nenek Ani, Pak Mudhin diundang untuk datang kerumah Ani.

Selesai memimpin do'a, Pak Mudhin berbicara, "Saudara-saudara sekalian, ini ada surat wasiat dari almarhum nenek Ani yang belum sempat saya sampaikan, yang pasti nasehat untuk anak-cucunya semua. Mari kita sama-sama membaca suratnya."

Pak Mudhin membaca surat tsb, "Mudhin jangan berdiri di situ…! Selang nenek ke injek..!X_X =))=))

1\. Kenapa anak kodok suka loncat-loncat?  
Yach..namanya juga anak-anak.

2\. Bebek apa yang jalannya muter ke kiri terus?  
Bebek dikunci stang.

3\. Kenapa bebek goreng rasanya enak?  
Karena ada huruf 'B' nya. Coba kalo nggak ada, siapa yang berani makan?

4\. Kalau semua jenis hewan sekolah, siapa yang sering terlambat?  
Kluwing (kaki seribu). Soalnya, kakinya banyak, jadinya kalau pakai sepatu kelamaan.

5\. Hitam, putih, merah, apakah itu?  
Zebra abis dikerokin.

6\. Apa bedanya kucing ama kucring?  
Kalo kucing kakinya empat, kalo kucring kakinya emprat.

7\. Apa beda soto ama coto.  
Soto dari daging sapi, coto dari daging capi.

8\. Kenapa Superman bajunya pake huruf S?  
Karena kalau pake M atau L kegedean.

9\. Kenapa di dalam bajaj nggak ada nyamuk?  
Karena nyamuk sini cuma takut tiga roda.

10\. Siapa wanita Indonesia yang paling kuat?  
Nyonya Meneer, berdiri sejak tahun 1918.

11\. Kenapa kalo lagi mikir orang suka megang jidatnya?  
Ya iyalah, masak megang jidat orang lain!

12\. Dalam abjad ada berapa huruf?  
Ada 5: a-b-j-a-d.

13\. Kentang apa yang bisa bikin bayi ketawa?  
Kentangtingtungtingtangtingtung

14\. Bagaimana cara yang paling cepat menggemukkan badan?  
Masuk ke sarang lebah!

15\. Apa beda matahari sama bulan?  
Matahari ada diskon, bulan nggak ada.

16\. Apa perbedaan antara apel dan upil?  
Kalau apel ditaruh di atas meja. Kalau upil dioles di bawah meja.

17\. Apa perbedaan rok dengan roket?  
Roket makin ke atas makin nggak kelihatan, kalau rok makin ke atas makin kelihatan.

18\. Manusia pertama yang mendarat di bulan adalah Neil Amstrong. Trus, hewan apa yang pertama kali nyampe di bulan? Burungnya Neil Amstrong.

19\. Kenapa di keyboard komputer ada tulisan ENTER?  
Karena kalo tulisannya ENTAR, programnya 'ngga jalan-jalan'.


End file.
